sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Gaygay07
Hentai Pistols '''é o sétimo episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO * Herm: E é por tudo isso que mulher é merda. Menos a minha namorada, ela é muito legal. * Jorno: Nossa, isso esclareceu muito a minha mente. * Herm: É para isso que eu estou aqui. Aí, quer saber de um anime foda? Tipo, tem o herói do escudo aí... Os dois gangstars estão dentro da baleia viajando para a ilha que devem ir, esperando chegarem para conferir se existe alguém atrás deles lá. * Jorno: Então, a arrombada disse que o Naofumi estuprou ela? * Herm: ss mano, tá vendo o nível de escrotidão? * Jorno: Puta que pariu. Aí, quanto tempo a gente vai ter que ficar jogando papo fora até o roteiro jogar a gente na porra da ilha? * Herm: Sei lá mano. Bora joga um jogo de carta de 300 conto q eu importei? * Jorno: Sure Depois de bastante tempo porque os idiotas resolveram andar numa baleia, eles finalmente chegam ao porto da ilha. * Jorno: FINALMENTE CARALHO Os dois pulam para fora da boca da baleia, que se torna novamente um pequeno bote. Um velho, que estava lá pescando, vê aquilo. * Jorno: eae * Herm: coé Quando os dois vão embora para dentro da ilha, o velho fica olhando para os lados sem entender nada. * Velho: Dois metrossexuais saíram de dentro de uma baleia que virou um bote ou eu estou ficando louco? * Narrador: O anime tem Bizarro no nome, então não tem problema. * Velho: Mas nessa versão trocaram o Bizarro por Homossexual. * Narrador: Só por essa você nunca mais vai aparecer na série. * Velho: a Voltando aos personagens que importam, os viado tão andando pelas ruas da cidade. * Jorno: E aí, como a gente vai fazer para poder procurar por alguém que possa estar atrás da gente? * Herm: A gente poderia ler logo o que tem mais pra baixo no episódio, mas isso tiraria a graça da série. Então, vamos nos separar e procurar, ok? * Jorno: Mas se estamos procurando alguém que quer pegar a gente, não seria mais inteligente ficarmos juntos? * Herm: Quem é o líder aqui? * Jorno: Nunca estabelecemos uma hierarquia. * Herm: ent pau no seu cu * Jorno: a * Herm: Como vamos nos separar, a gente se encontra no centro da cidade em duas horas caso não achemos nada. * Jorno: ok * Herm: flw viado * Jorno: flw Os chars se separam e começam a andar um para cada lado. * Jorno: Como se eu fosse ficar procurando alguém que vai tentar me matar por horas. Vou é escutar música. * Herm: Aquele idiota caiu mesmo na minha armadilha. Falta só conferir os equipamentos. Ao se sentar em um banco, Guido começa a tirar coisas de seu bolso, como viagra, camisinhas e vaselina. * Herm: Tá tudo certo. Finalmente vou poder ter meu encontro com a Aline. Ele sai andando feliz, pegando seu celular e ligando pra sua webnamorada, que atende rapidamente. * Aline: Você finalmente chegou, amor?! Eu tô muito ansiosa! * Herm: Claro safada. * Aline: ain naum me chama assim >< * Herm: O ponto de encontro tá certo, né? No shopping? * Aline: claro mozaum * Herm: É bom vir preparada >:) * Aline: pode ter ctz q to ;) * Herm: Hoje tu vai conhecer o motivo de porque me chamam de "Herm 20" * Aline: o.O * Herm: pera como a gente tá entendendo os emojis se estamos conversando por voz? * Aline: pergunta pro johny * Johny: Não sei porra * Herm: a * Aline: Amor, já tô indo pro shopping! A gente se encontra lá! * Herm: Claro, linda deusa perfeita. Ele desliga a ligação, e começa a sorrir de felicidade. * Hans: Mano tu é muito beta, pqp. * Herm: Como tu chegou aqui caralho. * Hans: Sei lá, achei que ser... * Herm: Nem vem. Esse é o meu episódio. O webcorno empurra o "amigo" para fora da tela, fazendo ele sumir do episódio. Ele vai andando sorrindo para o shopping, enquanto Jorno está sentado na rua se passando de mendigo ao lado de outros para conseguir um trocado. * Jorno: Por favor me deem um real eu sou cego e surdo de nascença * Cara: Se tu é cego e surdo como sabe que você nasceu * Jorno: merda Ele pega as xícaras com moedas dos outros mendigos e vaza correndo. Voltando pro weeb fodido, ele está no shopping esperando a sua e-thot, que chega muito gostosa sorrindo para ele. De pau duro, Hermista tenta reagir. * Herm: A-Alin... Aline? Você é tão... eu não consigo pensar em outra palavra que não seja gostosa. * Aline: Tudo bem, Herm. Você também é muito lindo. * Herm: V-Valeu. Aproximando-se, ela dá um beijinho na bochecha do webnamorado, que sente sua cueca partindo-se de tão duro que seu membro está. * Herm pensando: Hoje eu vou abrir tanto essa menina que não vai ter pedreiro que feche ela. Eles passam um tempo juntos andando e fazendo putarias de namorados, que eu não sei como funciona porque nunca tive uma, tudo isso ao som do encerramento do anime do ecchi desnecessário. Herm não para de pensar em foder sua namorada, que todos os caras olham querendo a mesma coisa. Enquanto isso, no barco... * GL: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que chupar o próprio pau não é gay?! * Hans: Isso é papo de esquerdopata sem neurônios. * GL: Vai assistir teu Anãondo Moura filho da puta. * Leben: OHHHHHHHHHHHH OOHHHHHHHHHHHHH * GL: PARA DE GEMER CACETE * MT: Como será que o Jorno e o Herm estão agora? Mudando para uma cena em um beco, onde um bandido tenta roubar uma senhora que está com sua filha. * Mulher: ALGUÉM POR FAVOR ME AJUDA! SOCORRO! * Bandido: Para de reclamar e me dá logo o dinheiro porra! * Jorno: Solte isso, seu criminoso! * Bandido: E quem tu acha que é pra falar alguma coisa, bicha? * Jorno: Eu, Jorno Jovanna, tenho um sonho. O gangstar invoca seu stand, Sandler Experience, que soca o bandido várias vezes e o joga contra o lixo, quase morto. * Jorno: Serviço finalizado. * Bandido: M-Mas... você nem falou o seu sonho. * Jorno: Cala a boca criminoso. Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? * Mulher: Agora estou, graças a vo... * Jorno: Estou falando com a menina, baranga. * Menina: A-Ah... Estou sim. Obrigada. * Jorno: Que bom. Quer um pirulito? Vamos ali pegar no meu carro. Voltando para o protagonista desse episódio, vemos o tetrafóbico e a loira gostosa. Eles estão sentados no chão, sorrindo um para o outro. * Herm: Eu sou muito sortudo por ter alguém como você do meu lado. * Aline: Ah... Para, né. Eu tô ficando com vergonha. * Herm: Aí. Já tá ficando meio tarde e cê sabe que eu tive que fazer mó migué pra vir ver você. * Aline: Sim... * Herm: Então, sabe... a gente poderia...? * Aline: Poderia...? * Herm: Tipo, fazer uma coisa... * Aline: ? * Herm: Será que rolaria...? * Aline: Não tô entendendo. * Herm: A gente pode transar caralho?! * Aline: Hã... Claro. Eu te amo. * Herm: Nossa, eu tô muito feliz. O casal se beija e então vão andando até um caminhão, onde Herm abre a porta para sua namorada. * Aline: Espera, por que vamos andar de caminhão? * Herm: É o veículo que tem no original. * Aline: ata O homem se senta no banco de motorista e ela no de passageiro, começando a andar rumo a casa de Aline marcada no GPS. Ela fica olhando pra ele e os dois sorriem. * Aline: Herm... * Herm: Oi, amor. * Aline: Posso te falar uma coisa? * Herm: Claro, linda. Mas se for algo safado, deixa guardado pra mais tarde. * Aline: Você é muito engraçado. Sabe, eu nunca pensei que ia achar alguém como você... * Herm: Como assim? * Aline: Alguém tão, tão, tão... A porta do motorista é aberta enquanto o veículo está em movimento e ela empurra o namorado para fora, que é jogado. * Aline: Alguém tão burro assim. * Herm: N-NÃO! Ela sorri e toma o controle do motorista, começando um monólogo. * Aline: Como esse idiota pensou que eu ia realmente gostar de um fracassado como ele? Alguém perfeita como eu realmente gostar daquele ridículo que tem a necessidade de procurar pessoas na internet para suprir sua carência? Agora é só usar de você para conseguir o que quero de verdade. Tem coisa melhor que um gangstar imbecil com dinheiro? Hehe Vemos que Herm ainda consegue se segurar no caminhão em movimento, com medo de cair. Ele fica muito puto com a situação. * Herm pensando: Vadia prostituta... Você me enganou e ainda queria meu dinheiro. Vou acabar com a sua vida, ARROMBADA! Ele saca a pistola e começa a disparar contra a frente do caminhão tentando acertar a vadia, mas acaba acertando no retrovisor e no vidro, o que faz a thot perceber. * Aline: Como esse arrombado está vivo?! Pelo visto vou ter que arrancar a cabeça com minhas unhas. * Herm: EU VOU TE MATAR DESGRAÇADA! Aline quebra a porta com um chute, que é jogada pra fora do veículo e vai indo na direção de Herm, que se defende com o ombro. Ele vai indo até os bancos se segurando no caminhão, mas ao olhar ela não está lá. * Herm: Quê?! Pra onde essa puta foi?! * Aline: Olha aqui, corninho! O gangstar olha para a parte de cima do caminhão, vendo a sua webarrombada lá de pé, com um stand ao seu lado. * Herm: Por que?! Por que você fez isso?! * Aline: Por que? Ainda pergunta? É tão óbvio: para aproveitar de idiotas como você e me dar bem na vida. * Herm: Eu te amava de verdade... * Aline: Mas eu não, trouxa. Ah, advinha. Eu passei esse tempo todo te traindo. Estava transando com homens de verdade que me davam prazer, diferente de um otaku fedido como você que passa o dia na punheta. * Herm: SUA PUTA DO CARALHO! VOCÊ TÁ MORTA AGORA! Ele novamente dispara com sua arma, diretamente na cabeça de Aline, porém, o stand dela para a bala no ar. * Herm: N-Nani?! * Aline: O meu stand, Gado Work, pode manipular a energia cinética, o que me permite travar as coisas na posição que eu quiser, incluindo o ar. * Herm: Não pense que isso vai lhe salvar, sua desgraçada! Vou te encher da bala! Muito puto, Guido dispara mais contra a inimiga. * Aline: Não entendeu que é inútil, acéfalo? Gado Work vai acabar com suas chances! O stand dela defende a bala com a mão, a parando, porém, uma outra aparece atrás da bala defendida, indo por outra direção. Porém Gado Work tenta colocar sua outra mão na frente da nova. * Aline: Seu desgraçado. Disparou duas balas ao mesmo tempo para tentar me enganar. Uma pena para você que isso não é o bastante para me vencer. * Herm: Você tem certeza? HENTAI PISTOLS! Vemos que na bala que está prestes a ser defendida, existe uma pequena criatura amarela com um 1 em sua testa, parte do stand de Herm. Quando a bala vai ser parada, ele muda a direção da mesma, que atinge a perna de Aline. * Aline: AHHHHHH! QUE MERDA FOI ESSA?!?! * Herm: Você subestimou minhas habilidades e agora vai pagar caro por tudo o que fez, sua prostituta. * Aline: Filho da puta... Pelo visto você vai ser um verme mais resistente do que eu pensava, mas não é por isso que o resultado mudará. Os dois se encaram com muita raiva, preparando seus movimentos. Herm novamente dispara mais duas balas na inimiga, uma em cada direção e com um dos Hentai Pistols nela, ambos com números 7 em suas testas. Confusa pelas localizações opostas, ela manda seu stand defender a que vem da esquerda. Quando Gado Work a segura, ele percebe que o Pistol não está mais lá. O amarelinho anda pelo corpo do stand adversário e pula na primeira bala disparada que estava parada. A bala da direita começa a cair e o Pistol de lá também pula na que o outro foi. Lá, ele e o outro 7 encaram Aline. * Aline: O quê?! * Herm: vadia puta Guido comanda seus Pistols, que dão um enorme chute na bala parada, que vai com toda a velocidade em direção da cabeça de Aline. Preocupada, ela faz seu stand entrar na frente do ataque, que toma ele em seu peito, porém o dano na própria puta não é tão grande, mas o suficiente para provocar um sangramento e jogá-la para fora do caminhão. Ela cai rolando para trás dele, o que permite que Herm se levante para cima do veículo e mire nela, preparando-se para matá-la de uma vez. * Herm: Hasta la vista, arrombada. A nossa batalha no caminhão acaba aqui com sua morte. Espera, quem tá dirigindo o caminhão? O veículo bate em uma árvore e o gangstar é jogado contra o chão, se ferindo bastante. Ele saí de um arbusto e olha para o caminhão, todo destruído com a batida, e vê que a adversária já não está mais lá onde estava. Com isso, ele escuta uma movimentação e se gira para longe, desviando do ataque dela. * Aline: Filho da puta! Você me feriu e destruiu meu modelito! Eu só ia te matar para aproveitar do que quisesse depois, mas agora vou te torturar lentamente para descontar minha raiva. * Herm: Te cala cachorra imunda. Nem a minha ex da bunda fedida é tão desgraçada quanto você. Eles se encaram, mas Herm nota que está mais ferido e pensa rapidamente em um plano. Ele dispara uma bala com o Pistol número 0, que vai muito rapidamente contra ela, mas o amarelo desvia a bala contra a árvore da batida, acertando um enorme e pesado galho, que quebra e cai contra Aline. * Aline: Gado Work! O stand dela para o galho no ar antes de esmagá-la, mas quando a vilã percebe, Herm já não está mais lá em sua frente. Porém, ela vai seguindo um rastro de sangue que foi deixado pelos ferimentos do gangstar. Enquanto isso, é mostrado que Jorno descobriu que eles estavam na ilha errada, algo que o próprio Herm havia arquitetado. Ele vai saindo pelas pessoas com uma foto de Herm, procurando por ele, chegando em um senhor que estava sentado. * Jorno: Com licença, senhor. Você viu esse homem? * Mulher: Eu acho que vi. El... * Jorno: Cala a boca vc é mulher Herm está correndo por uma rua não muito movimentada, olhando para os lados para ver se a adversário o encontrou. Ele, apesar de ferido, não mede esforços. As poucas pessoas ali que veem ficam espantadas, até mais quando ele chega nelas. * Pessoa 1: Meu deus, olhe que horrendo... * Herm: Pode me fazer o favor de parar de falar merda e me falar onde fica a rua dos cornos?! * Pessoa 2: É só seguir reto, dobrar na direita, depois de quatro quarteirões você... * Herm: Vai se foder. Nada com quatro. * Pessoa 2: Então tá complicado seu filho da puta. De repente, um homem fortão com uma camiseta escrito "Sou homem e sou feminista, vai encarar?" surge e dá um socão por trás da cabeça de Herm, jogando ele ao chão. As pessoas, assustadas, vazam e deixam o weeb sozinho. * Herm: MAS QUE PORRA?! * Aline: Ele não tá te escutando, escroto. O meu stand Gado Work possui uma habilidade de ter controle total sobre homens que eu consegui ter acesso a mente. * Herm: Então por que você não fez isso antes? * Aline: Sei lá. Agora morre aí. Outros dois caras surgem, cercando e começando a espancar Guido. Muito puto no chão, ele saca sua pistola, dando um tiro na cara do primeiro minion. Levantando-se, ele dá uma coronhada que quebra o crânio de um dos gados e enfia os dedos nos olhos do que sobrou. Herm se vira para ela e dispara contra Aline, porém essas eram suas últimas balas, e o stand inimigo para uma no ar novamente. * Aline: pathetic * Herm: fdp do caralho Ela vira a direção da bala contra o próprio Herm e permite que ela se mova, que vai contra o próprio disparador, acertando a perna dele. No chão, ele vai se arrastando no chão para tentar fugir, quando Aline pisa em cima dele. * Aline: Seu ridículo. Isso vai acabar agora. * Herm: Mas que pé gostoso... * Aline: Prestes a morrer e ainda tá com tesão? Por pés? É um fracassado mesm... A segunda bala que havia sindo disparada é vista voltando por ter um Pistol lá. Ela acerta de leve as costas de Aline, devido ao Gado Work ter conseguido segurar a tempo. Quando Aline se vira, nota que Herm já não está mais lá. No barco... * Leben: UNO! GANHEI PORRA! * GL: Quem grita Uno é quem tem só uma carta, Leben. * Leben: a * MT: Esse povo tá demorando muito... * Hans: Aposto que tão vendo palestra da esquerda. * MT/GL/Leben: Cala a boca Hans. Voltando para Herm, vemos ele pulando de telhado em telhado fugindo da inimiga, enquanto coloca a mão sob seu ferimento. Ele tenta chegar ao seu objetivo, quando ele percebe que está sendo seguido. * Herm: Hm?! * Aline: Para de enrolar e morre logo caralho! Ele nota que ela está em pé sobre pedaços de telhados quebrados mantidos no ar devido ao stand dela. Aline usa o Gado Work para lançar alguns desses pedaços no adversário, que olha para o lado e dá um grande salto, parando no telhado de outra casa. A vilã sorri e faz a mesma coisa que fez antes para chegar no gangstar, que está tentando se levantar, e vendo ela, recarrega sua pistola e dispara uma bala, porém, vendo que Aline irá parar a bala, o Pistol número 1 redireciona a mesma para o ar. * Herm: Puta merda... * Aline: Morre logo filho da puta! O weeb tenta a derrubar, atirando cinco vezes contra a inimiga, porém o Gado Work para todas as balas ao redor deles em cima do telhado e enfia sua mão no peito de Herm, mas apenas superficialmente. * Aline: Últimas palavras? * Herm: Espera... Você sabe onde estamos pelo menos? Eu posso até não te vencer vivo, mas saiba que te infernizarei até depois de morto. * Aline: Como assim?! O que quer dizer? Ela olha ao redor e nota que eles estão na sua rua, em cima do telhado de sua casa. Herm mostra estar mirando sua arma dentro da casa. * Aline: Por que veio aqui?! O que planeja fazer seu corno?! Vai ameaçar a vida dos meus pais?! * Herm: Sua demente! Por causa da reação ao ter percebido que estavam na sua casa junto com seus pais, ela acaba perdendo a atenção, o que permite que o Pistol número 1, que estava nos céus junto com uma bala, redirecione ela para baixo em alta velocidade, acertando a cabeça de Aline certeiramente. Ela, que foi pega surpresa, fica com a cara parada e ferida, com a bala em sua testa em sangue. Com isso, seu stand some por ela não conseguir mais controlá-lo. * Herm: HENTAI PISTOLS! AGORA! Todas os outros Pistols, que estavam nas balas agora livres, chutam as suas, que vão atravessando o corpo de Aline. Quando todas as balas entram, formando a ordem do número dos Pistols: 177013; o número começa a reproduzir o hentai Emergence na mente dela. Vemos o psicológico dela ser destruído, e o corpo dela cai de joelhos, com o rosto sem expressão e os olhos sem vida, enquanto lágrimas escorrem. * Herm: Vagabunda! Você me fez sofrer e agora vai pagar por isso, sua puta! O gangstar derruba o corpo já morto e sofrido dela com uma coronhada. Ele começa a espancar o corpo e depois fuzilar o corpo de tiros. Algum tempo depois, vemos os pais da garota jantando. * Pai: Ah, como demos sorte em ter uma filha como a Aline. * Mãe: Sim. É uma garota maravilhosa e conservadora. Só tenho medo desses caras que andam com ela. * Pai: É uma ótima menina, tenho certeza que nunca vai nos dar traba... A janela é quebrada e o corpo todo espancado e fuzilado da garota sem roupa é jogado na mesa de jantar. Os pais olham apavorados para aquilo, entrando em desespero e chorando. Herm, andando machucado e sangrando, vê a cena e sorri. Depois de alguns passos, ele cai no chão quase desmaiado, quando Jorno chega. * Jorno: HERM! O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ? * Herm: E-Eu... Um inimigo muito forte veio me enfrentar. Consegui derrotar ele com muito esforço e honra, porém me feri bastante nessa luta. * Jorno: Pobre Henrique... Você se mostrou um grande herói. Algumas horas depois, vemos a gangue toda reunida novamente no barco. * Herm: EI! Isso dói! * Leben: Cala a boca se não eu vou morder! * Herm: Eu já disse que meu pau não foi acertado pra tu ter que costurar. * Hans: Olha as bichas. * MT: Então, Herm, manipularam vocês para irem para a ilha errada e atacaram quando estavam separados? * Herm: Sim... foi muito perigoso. Quase morri. * MT: Hmm. Então, vamos ter que ir todos juntos para Capri. É mais inteligente ficarmos unidos sem o risco de sermos atacados separadamente para lutarmos em conjunto. * Jorno: Faz sentido. Até que a ilha valeu a pena a ida, consegui um dinheirinho. * Herm: Hehe. Pra mim talvez tenha valido também. * GL: Por que? Cê transou lá? * Herm: H-Hã... Meio que... * Jorno: Aí, a gente pode acabar logo pra ir pro próximo? Esse episódio tá gigante. * MT: ok dude '''TO BE CONTINUED